1. Field
One or more example embodiments relate to three-dimensional (3D) display technology, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for calibrating a multi-layer 3D display (MLD).
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a multi-layer three-dimensional (3D) display (MLD) is receiving attention in a field of 3D displays. In general, the MLD may be formed by a plurality of two-dimensional (2D) display layers laminated in a direction of thickness to produce 3D visual effects. The MLD containing various operating principles may include a depth fusion display (DFD), a parallax barrier, a light field recreation (LFR), and the like.